


Friendly Advice

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Gary shares his concerns with a friend.





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

"How do you know if you're good at sex?"

Howard looked up from his breakfast, one eyebrow raised. After a moment he smirked. "You just do," he said with a wink.

"I'm being serious!" Gary whispered desperately.

"Okay, okay! You're really bothered by this, aren't you?" Howard looked at the younger man with concern. "Has Rob said something?"

"No! Rob's been great!" Gary blushed. "He's been really great, actually. But he's had so much more, um... experience. How do I know how I measure up? He's had four out of the five Spice Girls for Christsakes!"

His bandmate laughed. "I'm pretty sure that was just a rumor."

"What if it wasn't?" Gary asked in obvious distress. "I can't compete with them!"

Howard sighed. "I don't think you're up against any of them currently." He tried a different tactic. "He comes when you two are having sex, right?"

Gary stared down at his plate. He pushed the links of sausages around with his fork absently. "Yeah, but he always does after I do. What if he's not enjoying it?"

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Gary glared at his friend. Howard raised his hands. "Sorry, had to ask! What have you tried?"

Gary took a deep breath. Maybe Howard wasn't the right person to go to for this conversation, but he was desperate. "Other than the normal stuff? I tried going down on him once. I started gagging and coughing so badly that he just took pity on me."

"Well, practice does make perfect."

"He's flying in tonight. I hardly think that's going to be enough time to perfect my fellacio skills." Gary leaned back in his chair. "God, we've been together for over a year, and he still makes me feel like a virgin every time we're together."

"You could google things to try in bed."

"I do not want that in my search history!"

Howard pulled out his phone. "Fine. I'll google it." Gary pushed his plate away and put his face in his hands. "Have you tried rimming?"

Gary looked up. "What's that?" Howard turned the phone to him. "Ew! Gross! No!"

Howard shrugged and continued scrolling. "How about bondage?" 

"No," Gary said firmly.

"Toys?"

"No."

"Fisting?"

"No."

"Maybe if you were a little more open-minded, he'd enjoy himself more."

"Shut up," the blonde muttered.

Howard laughed and pushed a banana in his friend's direction. "I'd say get some practice in before tonight!"

Gary glared at the banana but picked it up anyway before leaving the table.


	2. My Boyfriend’s Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie arrives, and Gary is eager to show him a good time.

The erratic rapping at the hotel door let Gary know that his boyfriend had arrived. He almost tripped over himself in his excitement as he rushed to the door. Between touring and living on different continents, they hadn’t seen each other in months, and Gary was more than ready to make up for that time. He yanked the door open and pulled his guest in quickly, kicking the door closed behind them.

“I’ve missed you,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips against Robbie’s.

“I’ve missed you too,” the younger man said as he pressed his boyfriend against the door. His teeth found the sensitive spot behind Gary’s ear, eliciting an appreciative moan from the older man.

Gary dropped his hands to Rob’s belt, quickly undoing the buckle. He unbuttoned his trousers and was making his way to the zipper when he felt hands pushing him off.

“Wha—?”

“I’ve been traveling for 15 hours. I stink! I could use a nice warm shower.” Rob pulled his boyfriend toward him and kissed his collarbone. “I could also use a nice warm body to help me clean those hard-to-reach areas.”

Gary swallowed at the suggestive tone and simply nodded. He let himself be led into the bathroom and stripped down. Five minutes in, and he’d follow Robbie to the depths of hell at this point.

“You got anymore fruit? I’m starving.”

Gary was pulled out of his reverie by Robbie gesturing at the banana peel in the bathroom bin. The blonde blushed at the memory of it. He turned away to hide his embarrassment and worked at getting the shower to a comfortable temperature. “Sorry, mate. We can order room service if you’d like.”

Rob wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Why don’t we work up an appetite first?” he purred in his friend’s ear. He gently nudged the older man into the shower and made quick work of lathering them both up. As Gary leaned up to kiss him, he felt fingers tracing their way down his spine, landing at the base of his back. He pushed his hips back, offering his permission for Rob to go further. He felt soapy fingers enter him and groaned loudly into the taller man’s chest as he slowly pushed in and out.

“Rob,” Gary warned after enjoying himself for a moment. “We haven’t seen each other in months. If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last!”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Robbie replied, pulling his fingers out after delving in one last time.

Gary took a moment to stare down at both of their hardened cocks. He licked his lips and then looked up into the eyes of England’s biggest pop star. He could do this, he told himself as he started to sink down onto his knees. Robbie’s eyes widened as he watched Gary take his erection into his hand and lick the tip with a quick dart of the tongue. He watched as the older man took him into his mouth and started bobbing his head back and forth.

“Oh, Gaz.”

Gary felt hands press at the back of his head. They weren’t demanding but encouraging. He took a little more of Rob into his mouth, and the hands tightened in his hair. Gary looked up at the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen — Robbie Williams with his eyes closed, wet hair matted to his head, and mouth slightly open as he panted. He could write an entire album of songs dedicated to this moment.

It wasn’t long before Robbie instinctively started bucking his hips with short thrusts against the back of Gary’s throat. Gary tried his best to relax his jaw and breathe through his nose, but water from the shower kept filling his nostrils and mouth. When it became too much, he pushed Rob off of him roughly and coughed the liquid out of his lungs.

“Oh god, Gaz, are you alright?” Robbie pulled him up and turned off the shower.

“Fine.” Gary replied as he blew water out of his nose. He was mortified, but he wasn’t going to let that show.

“C’mere,” Rob said. He wrapped a large fluffy white towel around Gary and pulled him out of the shower into a kiss. It was all it took to forget about the mishap.

Before he knew it, Gary had been led into the bedroom and laid down on his stomach on the bed. Robbie rubbed at his shoulders. “You’re so tense. Let me help you relax.”

He placed small kisses down Gary’s back, his tongue darting out once in a while to lap up beads of water from the shower that the towel had missed. Gary felt a pillow being shoved under his hips, and he reached for another pillow to muffle his moan. Robbie had playfully bit one of his arse cheeks and then replaced it with a kiss.

Rob’s next move caused a sharp intake of breath. He had placed a kiss right at his hole and then proceeded to stick his tongue in, pushing at and around the ring of muscle.

“Oh god!” Gary screamed into his pillow. He swore he could feel Robbie smirk against his cheeks. He spread his legs and felt the tongue delve deeper. “Rob!”

Gary was bucking against the pillow at his hips. “Rob, I’m so close,” he gasped, and suddenly the tongue was gone. Gary whimpered at the loss. He turned his head from the pillow and saw Robbie reaching for the condom and lube he had laid out earlier. He continued rubbing himself against the pillow at his hips. “Rob…”

The younger man laughed. “Didn’t you write a whole song about patience?” He was rolling on the condom irritatingly slow.

“Didn’t you write one called ‘Sexed Up?’”

“That was a break-up song,” Robbie said, slapping his butt. Gary just moaned at contact.

Finally Gary felt slick fingers enter him. They were quickly replaced as Robbie pushed in. Gary was already embarrassingly close to climax and had to steady his breathing to control himself. It had been months, and it could be months again before they saw each other. He wanted to make it last.

But then Robbie pulled out, flipped him over into his back, and thrusted right back in. The change of pace and position had Gary gripping the sheets and arching his back. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. 

“Love you,” he heard Robbie say, and it was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. He came against both of their stomachs.

Robbie continued pushing in and out. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Gary wasn’t exactly sure what he meant. He was pretty sure he looked a mess with his cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, lips bruised, and body sticky. But Robbie was staring right down at him when he came a few minutes later. He collapsed on top of Gary’s body.

“I love you too,” Gary said as they drifted off to sleep together.


	3. Just Ask

Howard was grinning at him when Gary arrived at the arena the next day.

“I saw Rob this morning, you stud. He looked like he had a good night.”

Gary blushed. “We did, no thanks to me.”

Howard raised an eyebrow. “But I thought you were going to…”

“It was a disaster!” Gary buried his face in his hands. “I almost drowned!”

“Eh, Gaz, you know what a blowjob is, right?” Howard was confused.

“Of course I know what a blowjob is!” Gary whispered indignantly. “I tried to give him one in the shower. It didn’t go as planned.” 

Howard couldn’t hold back a snigger.

“He took control of the situation after that, thank god!” He looked down and dug his toes into the ground. “I, uh, do take back what I said about rimming though,” Gary said quietly.

The older man wolf-whistled at him. “Gary Barlow, you kinky bastard!” He clapped a hand on Gary’s back. “Does that mean you’re ready to give some of my other suggestions a try?”

“Not a chance! But I have to do something” he said desperately. “Rob leaves tomorrow morning.” One surprise appearance at their show, and he’d be gone for another few months.

“Have you tried asking him what he likes? Where is he anyways?” Howard looked around for the cheeky brunette.

“He wanted to stop by a shop. He’ll be back for the sound check. And no, what would I even ask? ‘Am I doing this right?’ Do you know how humiliating that would be?”

“You could ask Mark,” Howard suggested.

“No!” Gary refused adamantly.

“If anyone would know, it’d be Marky.”

“No.”


	4. Rob’s Present

Gary was sitting alone in his dressing room when Robbie returned. The younger man had a cheeky grin on his face. Gary prepared himself for the worst. “What did you do?”

“Why would you assume I did something?” Robbie asked innocently.

Gary eyed the paper bag in his boyfriend’s hand. “Do I want to know what’s in there?”

Robbie plopped down next to him excitedly. “Well, since you asked…” He held out the bag to his lover.

Gary took the bag warily and peered into it. “Oh my god!” He crumpled the bag up and pushed it back toward Robbie. “No!”

“Come on, Gaz,” Robbie whined. He tucked his head between Gary’s neck and shoulder, eyes turned toward the blonde.

“No,” Gary said with less conviction this time.

“It’ll be fun. I promise.” Robbie turned his head and placed small kisses on Gary’s neck. A hand trailed down to the waistband of his joggers.

Gary swallowed. “No,” he managed to squeak before moaning. Robbie’s teeth grazed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Please…” the younger man whispered in his ear before nipping at the lobe.

Gary sighed at the warm breath against his ear. “Lock the door,” he conceded.

As Robbie bound happily toward the door, Gary picked up the package and pulled out the dildo to examine it. 

“It vibrates,” Robbie explained on his way back to the couch.

“Of course it does.” Gary couldn’t hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Robbie pushed him back to a lying position and pulled the older man’s joggers and boxers off in one swift motion. He’s a little too good at that, Gary thought to himself. He pulled off his own t-shirt as Robbie undressed himself.

Robbie laid himself on top of Gary and resumed kissing his neck, moving slowly to his jaw and then finally his lips. As Gary opened his mouth to allow Rob’s tongue in, he felt slick fingers at his entrance. He wondered for a brief moment how the hell Robbie had gotten lube out without him noticing, but as soon as those fingers curled inside him, he didn’t care.

Before he knew it, the fingers were replaced by a hard silicone. Gary squirmed as Robbie pushed the dildo in and out. It felt different than having Robbie inside him, longer but not as thick.

“Holy shit!” Gary cursed when Robbie flicked the switch on the toy. After the initial surprise wore off, Gary closed his eyes and moaned. His hand trailed down to his erection only to be batted away. Robbie grabbed his wrist and guided his hand further down to the base of the dildo.

“Take care of that for a sec, would you?” Gary nodded and continued pleasuring himself. The younger man quickly pushed himself off the couch and started digging around his clothes. After a minute of not hearing from Robbie, Gary opened his eyes to see his boyfriend staring back at him wide-eyed and lips parted.

“That body needs to come with a warning label.”

Gary rolled his eyes. He nodded at the packet in Robbie’s hand. “Are you going to do something with that condom, or are you just going to watch?”

“It is a nice view.” He tugged at his erection as he looked Gary up and down.

“C’mere.” Gary reached his free hand out to Robbie and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt Robbie straddle him and reach past his own erection to roll the condom onto Gary. The younger man leaned down and slowly pushed himself onto Gary’s cock.

Gary groaned into Robbie’s shoulder. The sensation of being inside Rob along with the vibrations inside himself was overwhelming. He let go of the dildo and put his hands on Robbie’s hips, guiding him as he slid in and out.

“Rob!” he gasped. He looked up to see his lover with his head turned to the side. He turned as well to see what Robbie was looking at. He was watching them from the reflection on the dressing room mirror, eyes full of lust.

“God, you’re hot,” Robbie said as they locked eyes through the mirror. 

He quickened his movements, slamming himself back against Gary each time while rubbing himself between their two bodies. It was more than Gary could take. He came with a shudder and a moan that was quickly silenced by Robbie’s mouth on his own. The younger man was still moving, needing the friction between their bodies on his cock. He turned his head again and watched their bodies move together. He came a minute later, spreading a warm stickiness between them.

Robbie pulled himself off Gary and then removed the toy. Gary groaned at the loss. “Don’t worry,” Rob said with a kiss. “We still have tonight.”


	5. Mark’s Advice

A knock came at the door while they were cleaning themselves up.

“Rob, you in there?” Howard called out. “Wardrobe needs you.”

“Give me a minute!” Robbie shouted back as he pulled his clothes back on. He made sure Gary was decent before opening the door.

Howard took in their disheveled appearances and the slightly glazed look in Robbie’s eyes. He shook his head. “You two are like rabbits!”

Robbie laughed. “Don’t let that face fool you. The things Gaz does in bed would make Bugs Bunny blush.” He winked at Howard before leaving the room to go to wardrobe.

Howard walked in and sat on the couch before Gary could stop him. “So you asked him then?”

Gary shook his head. “No, he took charge again.”

Howard shifted in his seat. “What is that? There’s something in the cushions.” Gary’s eyes widened as Howard reach beneath him and pulled out their sex toy. He quickly hurled it across the room. “Gross, Gaz!”

Gary’s face turned bright red as Howard ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands. “It was Rob’s idea. I still can’t believe he would walk into a sex shop in the middle of the day and buy that.”

Howard walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hands thoroughly with a towel. “He’s Robbie Williams. That’s probably not the first time he’s been in that shop. Come to think of it, you’re probably the only one out of the four of us that hasn’t been in one of those shops.”

“I’d be mortified,” Gary agreed.

“It doesn’t look like you put up much of a protest with that,” Howard commented, pointing at the discarded toy.

Gary turned a deeper shade of red. “He has a way of knowing what I’d like. I wish I could do the same for him.”

“He didn’t look disappointed when he left here.”

“He got himself off. All I did was lay there like an invalid!”

“Well…”

Gary sighed in resignation. “Let’s go talk to Mark.”

Mark was fixing his hair in his dressing room when the two walked up behind him. “You two alright?” Gary looked nervous.

“Gaz has something he wants to ask you.”

Mark turned around and sat down in his chair. “Go ahead,” he encouraged.

“Has Rob ever talked about me?” Gary asked vaguely.

“He talks about you all the time.” Mark didn’t know what he was getting at.

“I mean, does he ever talk about me sexually,” Gary whispered even though the only other people in the room were his two closest friends.

“Yeah,” Mark said slowly, still not knowing where the conversation was going.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Howard jumped to the chase. “He wants to know what Rob likes in bed!”

“Oh!” Mark was taken by surprise. “Oh, um, he likes Gaz.”

“Well, we knew that! They’ve been shagging their brains out since he got here!”

Gary wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. “He hasn’t said anything about what he likes in particular?” he asked timidly.

“He likes you, Gaz,” Mark said simply. The older man didn’t seem to understand, so he elaborated. “He likes seeing you let go and lose control. He said there’s nothing sexier than watching Gary Barlow writhe in pleasure. It’s definitely a mental image I need bleached from my brain.”

Gary’s jaw dropped. “He didn’t.” His mind flashed back to Robbie watching him in the mirror earlier and watching him ride out his orgasm the night before. “I don’t believe it,” he said to himself.

“So he likes debauching sweet, innocent Gary Barlow, huh?” Howard was grinning. “I’d say he succeeded.” He elbowed Gary playfully.

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, at least I know what I have to do.”


	6. Control

As Robbie showered that night, Gary dug through his luggage and pulled out two items. He set them on the bed along with the condom and lube. He waited impatiently for his lover to return, his breathing staggered from nervousness. Finally, he heard the faucet turn off and the hum of Robbie’s voice grow louder.

The brunette grinned at him as he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hands drying off his torso. He noticed the neck ties on the bed. “Are we going somewhere? Do I need to dress up?”

Gary shook his head. “Those are for here.”

“Here?” Robbie asked absently as he rubbed a towel through his hair.

Gary took a deep breath. “I want you to tie me up. You can do whatever you’d like to me.”

Robbie’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?” he stammered.

The older man looked down and played with the duvet. “Only if you want to…”

Before he could even look back up, Robbie was up against him, kissing him and slowly undressing him. He pressed Gary down onto the bed and raised his arms above his head.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked again.

“Please… take me,” Gary gasped.

Robbie took Gary’s designer ties and bound each of his wrists to the headboard. He pushed himself back to admire the view. “You look so beautiful lying there naked and tied up like a Christmas present.”

“Have you been naughty or nice?” Gary laughed.

“I’ll let you decide.” 

Robbie crawled over him and straddled his chest. He pulled the towel away from his waist, and his erection sprung up in front of Gary’s face. Gary licked his lips unconsciously. Grabbing a handful of blond hair, Robbie pulled Gary’s head up and pushed his member into his waiting mouth. Gary took in as much as he could. He could tell Robbie was trying to be gentle with him, his thighs trembling from holding back his thrusts.

Gary sucked and grazed his teeth along Robbie’s length. He pulled back to lap at the head, swirling his tongue around the tip and tasting the pre-come beginning to leak. He looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring down at him. He smiled brightly at his lover, lips curling around his erection.

“Oh…” Robbie pulled away, much to Gary’s disappointment. He craned his neck up hoping to recapture Robbie between his lips. The ties held him back. “Bloody hell, Gaz, you can’t look at me like that when I’m fucking your face!”

“Like what?” Gary tried again to extend his neck forward to no avail.

“With all that love and trust. I almost came right then and there.” He shifted himself further down Gary’s body.

“I wouldn’t have m— ahh!” Gary gasped as Robbie bit lightly at his nipple and continued nipping his way down.

“I have other plans,” Robbie murmured with his mouth on Gary’s hip.

He ducked his head and took Gary’s cock down in one swallow. The older man writhed beneath him and tugged at his restraints.

“Oh god, Rob!”

Robbie was already tracing a finger up his thigh, slowly working it into him. His mouth continued to suck and lick at Gary’s member as he stretched his lover open. Gary’s eyes squeezed shut as he gave into the pleasure.

“Mmm, love you,” he uttered.

Suddenly, he was left bereft. The fingers and mouth were gone. He opened eyes with a frustrated groan. 

“Rob…”

His lover was kneeling before him naked and slowly jerking himself off. 

“Rob,” he repeated.

“Shh… just let me take in this sight.”

“Rob, please…” Gary whined. He didn’t recognize his own voice. “Fuck me.”

That was all the encouragement the younger man needed. He grabbed the condom and tore the packet open with his teeth. He prepared himself and his lover and was soon buried deep inside Gary.

The smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed back with every thrust. He thrashed against his restraints. “Faster, Rob!”

Robbie laughed and leaned down for a kiss. “If I go any faster, I’m not going to last.”

“Please…” he begged. “I need you.”

That wasn’t a request Robbie could deny. He positioned each of Gary’s legs on his shoulders and began pounding into him relentlessly. Gary threw his head back, his mouth wide open gasping for air, wrists tugging helplessly. It was one of the most erotic images Robbie had ever seen. He groaned as he neared the edge. 

“So close…”

“Don’t stop,” Gary panted.

Robbie turned his head and bit at his lover’s calf to suppress his scream as he came. He dropped the legs and rolled to the side, taking Gary’s erection into his hand. He quickly jerked him off, still coming down from the high of his own orgasm. The blonde came across his own chest, and Robbie slowly licked him clean with lazy, languid strokes of his tongue.

“That was amazing, Gaz.” He reached up to untie Gary. He frowned at the red welts on his wrists and kissed each one tenderly. “Are you okay?”

Gary rubbed his wrists and grinned. “I’ll be okay as long as you tell me we can do that again the next time you’re in town.”

“Anything you want, Captain. That was fucking hot!”

“Did you like it? I couldn’t tell,” Gary said with a smirk. He pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his shoulder. “I love you, Rob.”

“Love you too, Gaz.”


End file.
